


Ritual of Battle

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their way to ready when the whole team is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual of Battle

Hawkman always inspected his wing harness first. Hawkgirl was more discreet, but she could not stop herself from being sure the nth metal was in proper order either. Sand would check over his sleeping gas guns, double check his mask, and generally try to ignore how Hawkgirl was affecting him as she stretched herself out. Atom Smasher carefully hid his own sigh at the whole situation between the three of them by adjusting his mask.

Jakeem always took the pen out and barely kept himself from clicking the end a hundred times to be sure Johnny would come. He pretended not to see as Star-Spangled Girl adjusted the belt half a dozen times, trying different holds on Jack's Star Rod. Captain Marvel always looked away when she started fiddling with the belt, though, and inspected his cape for lint.

Flash would just smile, tilt his helmet a different way, and say a little prayer in the back of his mind. He would watch Green Lantern's eyes roam over the team with a protective presence, while Wildcat bounced up and down like the boxer he would never not be. If he seemed just a little closer to Black Canary as she adjusted her own gloves and boots, that was to be expected too.

Dr. Midnite would confer one last time with Charlie, making sure the owl knew he did not have to go with them, while Hourman fingered the necklace he wore, the connection to his father. Mister Terrific was always sure to give them the time to do these little things whenever he could, before his voice would ring out and remind Sand it was time for them to go.

The JSA would fight all the better for having completed their personal little details in the company of one another.


End file.
